jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Baryonyx
Baryonyx is a genus of spinosaurid dinosaur that originated from Early Cretaceous Europe. One of the original dinosaurs bred by InGen on Isla Sorna, Baryonyx would later be exhibited as an attraction in Jurassic World on Isla Nublar. The Baryonyx becomes available to the Hammond Foundation's operations in the Muertes Archipelago by achieving a level of reputation with the Security Division on Isla Muerta, and can subsequently be found at the Smokejack Clay Pit and Isle of Wight dig sites. History Originating in the early Cretaceous period, InGen bred a total of five Baryonyx specimens at their Site B facility on Isla Sorna, intending them for display at Jurassic Park on the neighbouring Isla Nublar. While an enclosure was prepared for the Baryonyx, no specimens were present on Isla Nublar during the fateful 1993 incident which resulted in the park's abandonment.Jurassic Park''http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act During the subsequent abandonment of Isla Sorna during Hurricane Clarissa, InGen released the dinosaurs present on the island to the wild, presumably including the ''Baryonyx. However, none were encountered during the 1997 or the 2001 incidents on the island.The Lost World: Jurassic ParkJurassic Park III With the introduction of illegally cloned species such as Ceratosaurus and Spinosaurus in 1999, the biosphere of Isla Sorna began to collapse, and while it is not known if any Baryonyx were shipped to Jurassic World on Isla Nublar, by 2015, a population were exhibited in the Cretaceous Cruise on the island, alongside Suchomimus and a selection of herbivorous species.Jurassic World After Jurassic World was destroyed by the rampaging Indominus rex, the dinosaurs on Nublar were abandoned, and three years later, several Baryonyx were encountered by a group sent to the island to rescue the dinosaurs from the impending eruption of Mount Sibo.Fallen Kingdom One Baryonyx appeared to have died during the volcanic eruption or managed to escape back outside the sewer tunnel before being carried by a helicopter after it attempted to devour Claire Dearing and Franklin Webb, while at least two others were successfully transported to the mainland. One individual was successfully sold at the auction, but the other was released into the wild of northern California along with all the other captured dinosaurs. Description |caption_align=center |image1 = BaryAlpine.png |caption1 = ALPINE |image2 = BaryCoastal.png |caption2 = COASTAL |image3 = BaryRainforest.png |caption3 = RAINFOREST |image4 = BaryTundra.png |caption4 = TUNDRA |image5 = BarySteppe.png |caption5 = STEPPE }}The base genome of the Baryonyx is a crocodilian-like skin with dark grey back and warm grey underbelly. Palaeontology Baryonyx was discovered in 1983 by the British fossil hunter William J. Walker in a clay pit in Surrey. Three years later, a complete skeleton of the dinosaur was found on the Isle of Wight, along with many other remains, thus making Baryonyx one of the best known carnivorous dinosaurs found in Europe. Other fossils unearthed suggests that this dinosaur also lived in Spain. Baryonyx, much like other spinosaurids such as Suchomimus, had narrow jaws with sharp teeth. The Stomach contents have yielded fish scales along with Iguanodon contents. Baryonyx lived alongside a rich variety of sauropods, armoured dinosaurs such as Polacanthus, ornithopods such as Hypsilophodon, Iguanodon, Mantellisaurus and Valdosaurus, ''the tyrannosaurid ''Eotyrannus and the smaller carnivore Neovenator. Baryonyx was a large spinosaurid dinosaur. Its name means 'Heavy Claw', based on the animals very large claw on its first finger. Fossil evidence shows both fish scales and juvenile Iguanodon bones in the stomach region, suggesting that Baryonyx was a very capable predator. An almost complete specimen was discovered in 1983 in Surrey, England. Subsequent teeth and bones have been found on the Isle of Wight, and in areas of Spain and Portugal. With skull and jaw features similar to modern day gharials, Baryonyx would likely have spent much of the day in or around lakes, lagoons and river deltas as an opportunistic predator. Trivia *'' '' was intended to be in Jurassic Park Operation Genesis, but was cut due to time constraints. *The base genome of the Baryonyx is based on its appearance in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, and was released as part of a free update tie-in to the movie. *Like its movie counterpart, Baryonyx is inaccurate due to having a crocodilian-like back and crocodilian-like underbelly, a long, but broad snout that makes it look like a caiman, a less pronounced notch in the upper jaw, lacks the triangular crest on the top of its nasal bones, pronated wrists like all of InGen's cloned theropods, and very different teeth that resemble a needlefish’s. Gallery Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2018.06.30_-_02.11.30.98.png BarySpliffi.jpg BaryLucca.png Bary3CaptainFistard.jpg Bary2CaptainFistard.jpg BaryExuberant.jpg BarySteve.jpg Bary2Exuberant.jpg References Further reading Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Spinosaurids Category:Carnivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Isla Muerta Unlock Category:Fallen Kingdom Dinosaur Update Category:Europe